Goodbye, Okita Sougo
by b2utycrystall
Summary: They knew he was here to say goodbye. Based on Gintama chapter 550.
1. Goodbye, Okita Sougo

A/N: First story here! Based on the latest manga chapter. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Quite unforunately, I don't own Gintama if not... HEHEHHEE

* * *

She sucked on her Sukonbu while sitting on her usual bench at the park, under a tree, legs swinging back and forth in an inconsistent fashion as the wind blew gently against her sheltered pale skin. It felt like any normal day in Kabuchi-cho.

Except, it wasn't.

The major fight on Kokujou Island 3 days ago had ended with the death of many allies and enemies; with the death of Sasaki Isaburou. To be honest, up till the very end, she still had some difficulty classifying Sasaki into either side. She let out a sigh for the hundredth time, how did things turn up like that?

Even though it was noon time where all the kids would usually come out to play, with all the political unrest going on, the streets were no longer safe. Not from the Joui fraction, and definitely not from the government itself. This picture of tranquillity before her, Kagura thought as she surveyed the surrounding green, was merely the calm before the storm. Soon, everything would wound up in flames.

Despite her gloominess from dreading the blood bath that was to come, a slight change in her environment calmed her down a little. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. "Now that the Shinsengumi has dissolved, are you guys all changing to the same stalking profession as the Gorilla," her eyes slowly opened as cerulean orbs met fiery red ones.

"Sadist."

He looked down at her from behind the bench, a small smirk forming on his lips. "I'm not hairy enough to be a Gorilla, China, especially at my butt. Besides, isn't it your fault for being oblivious to your surroundings? Pinning the blame on me stalking, pathetic." Usually, his words would signal the start of a brawl but they both knew today wasn't a day for that. She sighed, shifting to the side to make space for Okita on the bench. He plopped down on it, taking a piece of sukonbu that she offered and putting it in his mouth.

"Wow, and here I thought nothing could taste as awful as Hijikata-san's yellow poop of death."

"Shut up, Sadist! Don't you dare insult the gift from God!"

Silence. They just sat there. It felt normal, they were bickering a bit but the mood felt so heavy. Why? Because they knew.

They both knew he was here to say goodbye.

"Is Nobume following you?"

"That's a given. She wants revenge."

"I would too if Gin-chan was killed." As silence fell on them yet again, she shifted a little, feeling uncomfortable, wondering yet again how did things ended up like this when suddenly she felt a heavy weight rest on her right shoulder, flaxen coloured hair grazing against her skin. Taken aback, she was about to turn to look at him. "Sadi-'"

"Just for a bit." She stopped. "Just for a bit, let me lie here." She obliged.

Because as much as the both of them wanted to believe, they knew this may be the last time they see each other.

Yatos don't cry; it was not in their nature. But yet, in that small moment, Kagura felt her eyes burning. "A-re?" her voice formed in the back of her mind. "What's going on? Am I sick? What's this pain I feel in my chest?" She clenched the red fabric of the cheongsam she wore. She hated this; hated the fact that all this happened. Hated the fact that the Gorilla and gang were leaving.

Hated the fact that the man she detested the most, Okita Sougo, was leaving, and he might not come back.

"Oi, China. Why are you shivering so badly?" he knew, but he still asked. He couldn't find any other words to say and he too, couldn't stand the silence.

"Stay safe, you bastard." A wish

"I will stay alive until I get the chance to defeat you." A empty promise.

"Ok." A plea.

He lifted his head and turned around, facing away from her. Kagura just kept looking down at her clenched fist. "See you later, China."

"Yeah, see you later, sadist."

He walked away, never looking back because he knew if he did, it will make it even harder for him to leave. A tear streamed down his face. Even in his final moment, he couldn't say it.

She heard his footsteps grew softer as the distance between them grew. She wanted to look at him, but her body wouldn't allow her to as it froze in place. Even as he left, she couldn't say it.

"I love you.


	2. New story Review replies

Vinny: I'm not sure how to reply to review I think this is the only way...? Also here to promote my new story 3

s/11399634/1/The-mangaka-can-t-decide-if-he-separates-us-or-not

Yes, it's OkiKagu. Yes, I cried my eyes out with the new chapters. Yes, I am flying to Japan to threaten the manga team so as to ensure a future for OkiKagu.

This story is my version of what happens after 551 :3

Kagura: What a shameless prick.

Sougo: I agree.

Vinny: Will you two shut up before I kill both of you off in my story?

Kagura: -falls to the ground dramatically- What!? How could you bear to kill such a beautiful maiden... -fake tears-

Sougo: Stop it, China. Everything about you is so fake except for that flat board you call a ches- *Flies away from kick* DAMN IT! YOU ARE ASKING FOR IT.

Kagura: COME AT ME YOU JERK -Starts brawling in the background-

Vinny: Flipping idiots...

Lys But it can't be helped ;^;

Don't cryyyy! I'm hoping they will have a happy ending HAHA

Jerkygirl Thank you so much \o/ But we know this will never happen because it's Gintama LOLOLOL

Eizleina Kyotarin The feels from the manga took over me... Thank you ^^

meowmeow814 I didn't proofread HAHA but I think I fixed most of it...? Thank you -hands tissue to you-

Cameo 1 and Only EVERYTHING IS MOODY I CANT TAKE IT

Gakupoid's Writing Domain YES OKIKAGU! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -destroys surroundings-

Vinny: Thanks for the love you have shown this fic- WILL THE BOTH OF YOU STOP IT! -Joins the brawl in the background-


End file.
